Prototype: the New Generation
by Dante Berrien
Summary: After the death of Alex Mercer, the outbreak of the virus had to evolve. So to conserve themselves the infection traveled to human hosts themselves, however, one failure named Alan Kendrick stands against them with the hand known as Limp to stop the outbreak once and for all.
1. Chapter 1-How it all Started

On a beach, just off the shore of a forest in Delaware a dirt blonde teenager laid on the ground, curled into a human ball, tensely grabbing his dismembered left arm. He closed his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks as well as blood from his forehead. _This is where it all started. How in one second, my life became something terrible. But also, something beautiful._

 _Two months earlier in New York_

A child, roughly 15 years old, slept on the couch in an urban house listening to music with his headphones in the night. He was completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

A small egg like vessel sat over the roof of the urban house peacefully in the night wind. But suddenly, a worm like creature busted out and hit the cold tiles of the complex. Moving as though it was a slug, it slowly came to an opened window moved in.

The worm creature quickly moved towards the child and tried to find a past the headphones, no use. He was on a time limit and had to find a way to enter the body. He went to the lip and found an opening, a direct way to the brain was perfect. The worm creature wiggled it's way through the nostril but was shot out in half the time it took to get in, making it wake up the boy.

The 15 year old quickly rolled off the couch to get up and see the creature was gone. He then heard a sound, 'click' went his keyboard and as he looked he saw the small creature that then lung towards him drilling into his left hand and upwards.

The child quickly grabbed the cords from his headphones and wrapped them around his left arm tightly sealing the worm from going any further but stopping his bloodstream from pumping into his hand.

Suddenly the door quickly opened. It was the child's young mother and bearded father who rushed to him, assuming he went slightly insane.

"Help me..." the dirt blond child said grunting with wire in his mouth.

"Alan!" the mother said to her child in worried tone. "Alan please, what's wrong?"

"Some type of worm!" the young male responded "a worm is in my arm!"

The father sighed and shook his head looking down to his son's level "Alan Kendrick, you better not be on drugs." he said in a firm but mellow voice.

Alan then stopped shaking his head and spitting the cord out his mouth, "No, never. Something just crawled into my hand."

"Well then let's see the hole." his father mocked him. Alan raised his left hand, the hand that had been penetrated, but there was no hole. Almost as if nothing happened.

The mother only smiled at her little boy's antics. "Honey, you really shouldn't be up so late working. You already have one of the highest grades in your class. No reason to stress out."

The dirt blonde just sighed looking at his left hand "But it felt so real."

The parents then walked to the door and opened ready to leave. "Are you okay for the rest of the night? Do you need that teddy bear Nor again" the father only mocked and shut the door leaving his son to fall asleep once more.

The next morning Alan rolled on the couch in his light sleep at 6:25 in the morning. He heard a light, struggle voice in his thoughts then _"I have failed. That...that is unfortunate."_

"What's unfortunate?" the young dirt blonde asked himself.

 _"Quiet human!"_ was the voice's only response, causing Alan to tumble off the couch and quickly looking around, making him feel like he lost his own mind, which would have been the case last night.

Alan walked downstairs meeting his parents in the kitchen. He sat across from his father who was reading from the newspapers and smiled at his mother making three bacon-egg breakfast sandwiches. Alan only stared at his food plain in the eye until his mother raised the question.

"Are you okay Alan honey?" the mother asked her son.

Alan only shook his head "Mom I'm fine. Just because I had one mental breakdown it doesn't mean I'm going crazy. Honestly you were too much?"

"Well I'm your mother, it is my job." his mother retorted.

Only a small laugh came from the father "That's my job too." was his only remark, for a man who is always serious, yet so jokingly kind and gentle.

"Okay. I think I should go to school before I'm late." Alan stated getting up and to the door grabbing his bag before turning back to face his parents.

"But you haven't eaten at all." the mother said looking worried as all mothers do in this situation "You have to eat your protein and nutrients everyday."

"It's okay mom." he replied smiling "What's one missed breakfast gonna do to me?"

Alan walked down the street to his school down the street, however he stopped in slight frustration. Apparently it was Saturday morning and he didn't have to get out of bed today. He sighed and in that moment his left hand jerked upward catching feminine hand that attempted to karate chop him.

The young dirt blonde turned to see a black and red haired 14 year old girl smile at him.

"Hi Alan!" the young girl greeted her friend with a smile.

"Hey Alex." Alan replied tiredly.

"Um Alan?" the black and haired girl asked in a light mocking tone "You know it's Saturday right? School is closed."

The dirt blonde sighed slamming his hand against his face "I do now. Thank for reminding me Little Red Ridinghood." he chuckled as Alex started to blush.

"You said you would never mention that again!" Alex shouted making Alan quietly laugh. It was less than 10 years ago when Alex had to play in the position of Little Red Ridinghood when the main role was sick. It was so embarrassing and oh how she wished she could forget.

They walked together down the street chatting to each other, but then Alan stopped grabbing Alex by the wrist to let a car pass. A ball bounced to them along with a running girl and in that instant, the dirt blonde was holding the child in his right arm and being pushed by the car with his left to a stop. When Alan opened his eyes he saw tendrils and metal wrapped around his hand, which disappeared in seconds.

"Alan!" Alex screamed sprinting as fast as possible to her friend surprised at what had happen. "Alan...are you okay?" but Alan only collapsed to the ground shaking. Suddenly he got up and ran as fast as he could all the way home.

Alan's mother sat in her chair reading 'the Red Kayak' until hearing a the slam of the door and footsteps up the stairs quickly. "Huh. That's odd. He usually finds out it's Saturday by one o'clock."

Alan slammed his bedroom door breathing heavily on the wall. What just happened? He was able to stop a car? With his bare hands?

Without hesitation he moved to his desk and grabbed a letter opener raising it in the air. Sweat poured down his skin "Okay what are you?! You can't trick me I know I'm awake!"

Suddenly his left hand started to split apart, his fingers growing long and wavy. Eyes formed on the hand along with a mouth. Alan only looked in horror at the sight of what just happened.

"A hand...I failed..." the alien like limb struggled to pronounce "This...is unfortunate..."


	2. Chapter 2-My name is Limp

"I have failed." the wavy alienated left hand stated in a struggle of language. Alan stuttered looking down on it in horror. What just happened to his hand?

"But...my hand...what about my hand?" the dirt blonde questioned this thing, no, this infection that has taken his hand.

"I...ate the hand..." the infected infiltrator pronounced twirling the long fingers and looking around his environment.

Alan just looked at the thing in total shock. An alien ate his hand? Or is this just a dream? Alan then finally snapped. He laughed insanely "So that explains it!" he continued to laugh before swinging his letter opener. But just as it made contact the alienated left hand snapped off the tip and through it to the ceiling, making Alan's jaw drop.

"I can't speak well...yet" the infected hand stated. "Teach me to speak...Alan."

The 15 year old was freaking out, he threw the curtains over the window and turned off whatever lights were on. It was just the two of them now. "Okay. So what the hell are you?"

"Tired..." the hand said exhausted. He began to morph back into a normal hand slowly. Alan just then jerked his left hand with his right, yelling at it.

"Wait! Don't go now! I have so many questions!"

"Be careful with your power..." and with that, the hand had returned fully back to normal. 'Be careful with your power'? What does that even mean?

Later that night Alan laid on his couch in his room. He raised his left hand in the air with so many questions. _'What did he mean by Be careful with your power?'_ he thought to himself. _'Am I even awake right now? Twisted dream.'_ he sat up and sighed. _'Maybe I should just cut my hand at the hospital. No, if I told anyone about this they would think I'm nuts.'_ then he drooped back on the couch.

The next morning Alan looked around. Everything seemed fine. No type of mutant animals or people, everything was perfectly normal. And then he turned. His head to the left.

"Ya know, I was hoping after last night that today we be nothing but normal. Just a boring ordinary day." he sat up with a sigh and laid his head in his right hand. "But instead, I have to deal with this."

The dirt blonde boy saw his left hand stretched out like a noodle to the floor. The end of the hand split into two, one blob of skin flipping through books, the other changing into the various animals found on the page.

"Oh good. It is nice to know you are well." the blob said as the rest of the hand morphed together.

"Oh, so you can speak well now?" Alan questioned growing frustrated. "Out of all the hands I have, why did you take over my favorite hand?"

"So let me get this straight, not only am I fortunate enough to eat your hand instead of your brain, but it is the hand you use for personal interactions specifically?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Alan replied standing up, but he heard what this infection had just said then "Wait my brain? Are you planning to go there next?!" the child questioned in nothing but terror.

"No." the blob replied. "Now that I have matured, I cannot move anywhere else in the body."

Alan sighed in relief. Thank god he didn't have to worry about that. "So, what would happen if you took the head?"

"If I had seized the head I would have spread through the body, being able to transform the entire body at will, not just your hand."

"Okay that's weird." Alan stated looking down. "Well I guess I have to go to the hospital now. Whether they think I'm nuts or not."

The blob raised from the found to face the human child "Why would you need to visit the place of human repairs?"

"So I can have you cut off."

"That is unwise." the infected blob explained "I survive off the nutrients in your bloodstream. If I were to be cut off I would shrivel up and die."

"Therefore, I'm going to have you cut off." Alan said firmly.

"There would be no point." it retorted "It would also cause you to lose your left hand. It is not a logical option." just at those words he was grabbed by Alan's right hand was shook repeatedly.

"What are you talking about?!" the dirt blonde yelled in frustration "I don't have an option you invaded my body, that is so wrong!"

Once Alan stopped the blob pondered. "How about this?" he proposed "I can rewire your nervous system so you can use it like you did originally."

"Oh? Okay then." Alan tilted his head confused. "That seems fair I guess."

"Of course," this blob explained as part of him morphed apart to represent the nervous system "I find it is prior to both of us that we can communicate with each other. It would make this entire interaction easier."

"Okay well, I have to go downstairs so can I have my hand back?" Alan questioned "My mom gets worried."

When the dirt blonde walked outside everything was normal, peaceful in the urban neighborhood. His left hand was back to normal and he began to walk.

The index finger of the child stretched out forming an eye. Yes if there is a story, that is where it's gonna go.

Alan looked down at the mutated hand settled uneasily. "Hey, what should I call you then huh? You've got to have a name."

"I find that names are irrelevant to the problem at hand." the blob retorted nearly expressionless.

Alan wondered for a minute. What was a good name for a talking parasite that just took your hand?

"I got it" Alan stated. "How about Limp?"

"I see nothing resembling me to something 'Limp'." the infection said "but you may call me Limp."

"Okay then, it's settled." the dirt blonde replied. "Your name is Li-" he suddenly stopped covering his hand so people passing by couldn't hear.

"Alan," the hand now known as Limp spoke "I sense another of my kind."

Alan then stepped back in horror "What?!" he shouted quietly "There are actually more of you?!"

The left fingers of the child's hand the stretched into the air twisting together "Yes. Just 300 meters."

"Oh hell no. Screw this!" was his only reply. He soon after he tried to run but couldn't. His hand was covered in tendrils and wrapped around a pole. There was nothing the boy could do, except tug.

"I'd like to know what I am." the blob stated blandly. "We could both benefit from it."

For a minute there was silence. Total silence. Then the dirt blonde sighed. "Okay, I guess." he said "man you are persuasive."

They walked through the streets to an alley way. 200 meters. 100 meters. 50 meters. When they saw what it was they were disgusted. A pile of limbs, blood, a total massacre. To top it all off, a middle-aged man in a suit covered in blood.

"So I see." the middle aged man said turning to the infected boy. "You failed to seize the head."

Alan only stare, slowly stepping back. "So this is what I am supposed to be?" Limp questioned. This was the first time seeing his own kind, so far he wasn't impressed.

"Yes. You must be dissatisfied by this predicament." the man stated smirking "Which makes me wonder, why not move to me?"

"Move?" the hand questioned "Now it is not possible."

"Not if I were to consume you." the evolved man explained. "Join me. Kill your host an combine with my power, we will be more powerful than ever."

Limp turned his one eye to his host, hesitating to speak.

"Limp please." the dirt blonde pleaded. "Please tell me you aren't buying this? Limp I'm begging you!"

The middle-aged man's arms became wrapped around tendrils, he slammed them together. "It doesn't matter. You won't have a choice once your host is dead."

Suddenly there was pain in his hand. An ache in his head. He grabbed his head as tendrils wrapped around his left hand. His tendril covered jerked hand back, letting sharp knives stick out his fingers.

Alan looked in terror at his hand as it jerked towards the infected man slicing off his head. Not that much of a fight. But hey, he was born yesterday.

Limp transformed the left hand back to normal. Alan sighed as an eye popped out of his finger smiling. "You saved my life."

"Know that I only defended you for my own life. His wager was too risky." the blob stated in a cold blooded manner. "But hey, I was born yesterday."


	3. Chapter 3-A New Class

Alan layed in his couch covered in his Captain America blanket. Yes, he's that much of a wimp. He squirmed around hearing his alarm clock ringing on his nightstand. But the boy got up and out of the bed rubbing his eye and slamming on the clock, falling back to the couch, until his eyes widened. It was 7:55 AM? His classes start at 8:00 AM!

"Limp!" Alan hollered through the room to his mutated hand Limp. "Why did you let me sleep for so long?"

"You needed all of your rest to create energy. Me interfering would most likely get in the way of that." Limp explained to Alan as he got ready to sprint like the Flash to school, passing by his mother and out the door up to 18 blocks away.

When they finally made it Alan dropped to the ground breathing heavily. Alex only looked at him confused to why he was even in a hurry.

"Hey Alan?" the young girl asked, "Why are you so out of breath?"

"I was almost late..." he was struggling to get out of his lungs.

"The school isn't open for ten more minutes." a blonde tall girl said sitting next to the dirt blonde male.

"Oh hey Courtney." Alan replied smiling at the blonde, making Alex almost blush, since they had a form of rivalry for Alan.

"Hey Courtney? Can you please leave him alone?" the 15 year old girl asked, making the blonde female stand to face her, making her pale as can be.

"Alan," his infected hand spoke with an eye in the palm of the left hand. "I sense my kind nearby."

"What?!" the dirt blonde yelled at his hand, making the two girls turn to him, wondering why he started to yell.

Alan stood up chuckling, "Sorry guys. I think I need to sit alone for a minute."

Courtney only stared at him before crossing her arms together "Is there anything wrong Alan?" she asked in a mocking tone. But before she could get an answer out of him, he ran and turned across a corner, leaving Alex worried.

When Alan got passed the corner he stared at his infected hand. "Please tell me the infected isn't one of them."

"No, it was not one of those females." Limp explained, "the signal is 250 meters away. From this perspective, it is in the school." that sentence made Alan drop his jaw in fear, staring at the building he would soon walk into. This is why he hates school.

 _ **10 minutes later in the school gymnasium**_

Alan looked around a crowd of students in the gym, sweat running down his face as he searched for the infected.

"Alan, there is no use searching." Limp retorted to his host "It is trying to find us as well."

During the announcement the Principle was on the stage, making the entire gym quiet.

"Alan, the infected is on the stage." the infected hand whispered to his host, making him stutter.

"Wait, so it's a teacher?" the dirt blonde asked.

Then, a new teacher came to the stand. A black Asian, looking in her mid 20s.

"Since the Math teacher of classroom 220 has been put into the hospital, we needed to hire a substitute until his return. This is Ms. Azuma Rylno."

"Alan, that's her." Limp whispered to the dirt blonde, making him look at the new teacher.

When Azuma saw him something happened. He saw the partly infected. He saw past her dark, determined, menacing eyes.

The infect woman only smirked, while Alan was mentally panicked.

"Wow! She a real looker, ain't she?" a classmate asked to the dirt blonde, but he wasn't listening.

 _'oh no...'_ Alan thought in nothing but complete terror. ' _She found us!'_

* * *

After the announcement, Alan walked to his first class, Science. As he sat down in his seat, he received his name on the intercom being said by the new teacher. He sighed and got up. It took him five minutes to get to class from the gym, now it's going to take him three minutes to get to the office. Great.

Alan opened the door to Azuma's office, visually he was imitating, but his heart was beating rapidly, so much that the infected woman could hear it.

"What do you want?" the dirt blonde asked her, making the female create a smug look.

"You do need to calm down, Mr. Kendrick." Azuma replied to the partly infected, "If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead. Your left hand should know that."

The infected hand was then raised himself to his parasite sister. "Of course. You did not send any type murderous signals."

"So, wait. She doesn't want to kill us?" Alan questioned them both.

"No." Rylno answered, seemingly emotionless, just like Limp. "I am however curious with you humans, and would like to study your kind forward. But other than that I wish to live a normal life."

Alan was surprised. From his encounters with other infected, he didn't expect them to desire something so much as to be normal.

"I see. You were giving off an abnormal signal before." Limp said.

"I do hope to become more equanted with both of you." the infected woman forcefully smirked, making Alan frightened at the sight.

"Limp, it could be a trap." the dirt blonde retorted to his left hand. "Don't fall for her tricks man."

"Oh Alan," Azuma calmly said. "You shouldn't being speaking about a teacher like that."

That phrase surprised both Alan and Limp. ' _She's even acting like a teacher?'_

* * *

Later that day Alan sat at a counter in a restaurant with his morphed hand, waiting for his teacher Azuma Rylno. Limp searched the area for her, he found more.

"Alan, I sense Azuma Rylno." Limp stated to his host. Making him uneasy, but he didn't realize what was going on. "I also sense two others."

"What?!" the dirt blonde shouted quietly, so not to arouse suspicion to himself. "I knew it. I knew she would try to ambush us. We have to go." he stated standing up, but his left hand was clawed into the counter. The human tugged on his arm, but when he got free it was too late.

Azuma stood in front of the partly infected, along with a tall African American, and a short brown haired child. A surprising turn out yes.

"This is the boy I was talking about." Azuma told to the two infected. "These two associates of mine, are Marcus," she said gesturing the short child, "And-"

"My name is unimportant, but you may call me Anon." the African American said in a stern tone.

"Yes." the teacher said, "This is Alan, and his left hand, Limp."

"This is the human you are so interested in?" Anon asked to Rylno in suspicion. "Can we even call him one of us?"

Then Alan's left hand transformed into its Claw Mode, tendrils wrapped around his hand to his elbow with knives cutting out the skin of the fingers.

"No need to be like that friend." Marcus explained "If we wanted you dead you would be dead. Didn't Azuma tell you this?"

Then they all sat down. Marcus sat next to Alan, a great smile on his face. Azuma and Anon sat on the opposite side, making the dirt blonde's heart beat faster than ever.

"Alan, you need to calm down." Limp stated. "It is okay, they harbor no killing intentions."

"Tell me, what are we to you, Alan?" Rylno asked the dirt blonde. The question made him think. What are they to him?

"Well...to me, you're monsters. I've seen that first hand." Alan said, looking at his mutated hand.

"I see. From your perspective we are most likely nothing more than killers. Much like the first of us, Alex Mercer." Azuma explained to the human and his infected limb.

"Mercer was a normal guy, until an accident at Penn Station." Marcus told Alan, "He was infected and became the prime virus, which grew over the years. Then he was killed and we had conserve ourselves so years later we came, to infect other humans. Of course we aren't as strong now, we can't consume people, we eat them."

"Really?" Limp questioned the short child. "That is interesting."

"We conducted an experiment, we wanted to find out if we are human." Azuma told the partly infected blonde. "Anon and I had sex. As a result I am now pregnant. So I ask you, what is this creature growing inside of me?"

Alan's left hand then stretched out Rylno growing an eye out the finger. "You both used human bodies. As a result, a human child is growing inside of you."

"That's right." Rylno replied to Limp, "So what does that tell you, Mr. Kendrick?"

The dirt blonde then looked down and sighed. Then Anon stood up, got out of the seat, and walked away.

"Oh no." Marcus mocked smiling, "Someone's mad. As always."

"Now Alan, the real reason I wanted to speak to you, wasn't to discuss whether we are human or not. We no we are not." Rylno explained to the infected child, "We just needed to let you know something. Your kind is extremely rare. This could prove terribly for you both, Alan and Limp. You are unpredictable and can be a wild car," she grabbed a spoon, "So let me make this clear. Pay attention to this spoon. If you try to stand in our way of a normal life, intervene with this experiment, or give us a reason not to trust you." she places the spoon in her mouth. Seconds later, she pulled it out. The end of it was bitten off! She bit it off!

Alan gulped, his heart rate reaching near critical.

"Well, I think we made our point clear." Azuma stated, giving Marcus a gesture to leave, and so they did, leaving Alan and Limp to sit there, in complete fear.

' _Why...'_ Alan thought to himself _'I had to be infected!'_


	4. Chapter 4- Two in One

The next day at school, Alan sat in his math class, room 220...oh dear god this can't end well. He pressed his pencil against his notebook. He wrote nothing. He couldn't think about math, not if a monster was teaching the class.

A crumbled ball of paper, he turned to his right to see a redheaded girl, holding her math book up to hide her face from the teacher. "Alan, you took off in a hurry yesterday after school. What was that about? Alex got worried."

"Well tell her it was nothing, please?" Alan quietly pleaded with her. "It really was nothing, Melissa."

The redhead only smiled "Jeez cool yourself, I'll tell her. And you know to call me Lisa, right."

Then Azuma Rylno got between them, her face just as emotionless as before. "Mr. Kendrick, why have you not written anything down?"

Alan only looked at her, anger dwelling up inside. This _thing_ expects anyone to let her live off without a hitch? The dirt blonde sighed, "I guess I'm tired. You know, right? You can't think that well when you're tired."

Rylno only stared at him. She couldn't be tired, or feel pity, nothing, but she was held bent on living a normal life. She forcefully laughed, which seemed kind of accurate to a normal one. "Oh I know the feeling." she said to the partly infected, walking back to the front of class to resume teaching at the smartboard.

"Alan," he heard from his shoulder. It was Limp, who stretched Alan's left index finger to meet his host at the ear. "Alan, I sense my kind, just 130 meters away. I sense nothing but a killer."

Azuma snapped her chalk on the board, and although she couldn't show it, she was furious at the situation.

"Hey teach? What's wrong?" Lisa questioned the infected woman, only to have her quickly turn around.

"Idiot" was her only response.

"It is the man we met yesterday, Anon." Limp explained to his host, making him nearly shake.

* * *

There was a crack in the wall. A beam was bent. A man was bleeding, and Anon walking away from him. He soon after walked into three more men.

"Hey! You can't be here without a pass from the office. Come with us, please." one of them stated, but the infected wouldn't listen. His arm wrapped in tendrils and he punched a male back, 12 feet away in fact. He stared at the other two, and his arms turned into blade and cut them both.

* * *

"Okay kids. Class is dissmissed. I must leave now." Rylno then walked out the room, leaving her class and Alan.

Suddenly, an announcement came on the intercom. _"Students! There is an intruder at the west end corridors. You must evacuate immediately."_

"Evacuate?" Lisa repeated to herself.

The class started to leave their room, following the other students of the different classes.

Alan walked in the back, looking through the crowd to find Alex. No luck. He couldn't see anything.

"Alan," Limp spook to the partly infected. "Anon is trying to track us."

"Us? But why?" Alan questioned his own hand.

"He may foresee us as a threat, and has set out to eliminate us."

"You can't be serious!" the male exclaimed to the virus.

"It is okay," Limp assured him. "I have a plan. You see, we hold the advantage."

"How?" Alan asked it.

"Anon so far has shown no regard for any human that gets in his way," Limp explained, "He is a harm to all in his vicinity. However, inorder to get through to us, he would need to go through everyone in front of us. While he scythes through them all, I will go to pierce his heart." this statement shocked the boy. Let a monster like Anon kill innocent people? Destroy several lives? No way.

"So a wall of meat?" Alan questioned his left hand. "I guess I forgot just what the hell you are." he closed his hand and ran back.

He ran up the stairs pat several students, but they didn't mind. They just wanted to get out as fast as possible. Alan felt a feminine hand grab his, making him look back to see Alex, her Grey eyes meeting his blue pupils. He pulled his arm away from her, "Alex, get away from me!" he yelled, surprising the young girl. When he realized what he said he nervously chuckled to reword what happened. "Just get somewhere safe. I'll get there soon, I promise." then he ran away up the steps.

Minutes later Alan was in the middle of the hall, stacking class desks up in a barrier like position. Though it wasn't as good as a 'Wall of Meat', it should do the trick. Alan sat on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Alan," his left hand was raised to make sure he could see Limp. "This is not a good position. This barricade may not be effective against a mutant like Anon."

"Well it's better than your meat shield idea." Alan replied with a sigh, "If no one has to get hurt, then good. But you need to understand, no one has to die in this."

This statement made the left hand ponder, after all, he didn't yet understand how humans think. "Alan, tell me. What do you think separates us from Anon?"

"I don't know." he hesitated to answer, "He's a killer. I'm an average kid. He can change into anything, I can't. He's one person. We are two."

Then Limp thought. Are they two people? "I have an idea." his left hand said, it stretched out to a class growing a blade on the thumb. The mutated hand cut off the leg of a chair, at an angle for use. It then retracted back to the boy, holding the cut leg to give to him. "This will be your weapon."

"My weapon?" the dirt blonde repeated.

"Yes. You will join the fight. You are correct, we are two people. It is a weakness, but also a strength. Anon is least likely to anticipate this, so when we fight he'll think I'm fighting back, I will be doing defense. Then you will come to stab him in the heart."

The partly infected gulped. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was about to be cut into pieces...but he trusted Limp. "Okay...let's do this."

"Alan! He's 5 meters away." Limp stated, making his host quickly stand and look around.

"What?! Well where is he?" Alan questioned the virus in his hand.

"He's 5 meters...below us." the left hand said, making the boy's jaw drop.

"Oh no..." then the window broke, Tendrils clawed into the ceiling, lifting the fully infected African American in, landing on his feet.

"Is this your attempt of taking me down?" Anon questioned the human. "You merely cut off your escape route."

Tendrils wrapped around Alan's left hand, making them stretch out his index, middle, and ring finger. Blades attached to the tips of the noodle-like fingers.

Anon did the same. Both his arms stretched out, letting two blades take the positions of his hands.

"Oh my god..." Alan stuttered, stepping back from he has seen. Limp lunged the three tendril blades at Anon, causing both sides to clash with each other, several times, at speeds no normal human would be able track.

The dirt blonde only stared at what his own hand was able to do, against a physcopath like Anon no less. Then he thought back to the plan. He had to stab the heart...how was he going to do that? ' _You can do this Alan,'_ thought to himself, slowly walking around the massive fight between his hand and the beast. He reached his right arm into his jacket, grabbing the cut pipe from the table. ' _If I don't...this thing will kill us!'_ And with that, he pulled out the cut table leg, thrusting it into the African's chest. Then the fight paused.

Anon stared at the pipe that was lunged into his chest. Utterly confused at the mere attempt of the boy. How could a human be able to damage him? This severely, too? "What is this?" he questioned.

Alan's left arm then decided to strike. The three blades lunged at the fully infected, clashing with it's tendrils. Limp was caught by Anon's weapons and thrown over the stacked desks, knocking them down on their backs.

"Oh my god!" the dirt blonde yelled. The table leg was dripping out blood, and fast. "Okay, we did enough damage. Let's go!"

"No" Limp denied his host. "I would like to see what he intends to do."

"Are you freakin' nuts?!" but it was too late. Anon figured out what was happening. He grabbed the table leg, and pushed it further in, through his back.

"That is an excellent strategy." Limp stated, "He pushed the pipe through to clog his artery, so to not leak anymore blood."

"Well I'm glad we figured it out, but we need to run!" and then the partly infected ran.

Once Alan got outside his hand returned to normal. The job was done. Except, Anon was still alive! Until- 'BOOM' went the south side of the school, more specifically the science lab. Alan gulp, knowing who had done it. Knowing who couldn't possibly care about even her own kind. Azuma.

* * *

Soon days passed. Weeks maybe. The school was closed for all that time, and it wasn't even clear what happened, because it barely made the News. Two weeks, Alan was stuck in his room, laying on his couch. When he got up, it was mostly to go and grab whatever food his mother was making. It was turning into a habit for him.

One day, Alan's mother called his name. He knew it was nothing serious, she did call out 'Ally, mommy and daddy want to talk to you!'

When the dirt blonde got downstairs, he could only see his mother and father. Happiness filling their every word and expression.

"Okay guys. I get it, I wasn't there on the courtyard when you arrived, but I got there. So can we not go through this again?" Alan protested. He was seemingly half asleep.

His mother only shook her head smiling. "We know. That's all in the past, and we hopefully don't have to worry about it anymore." she stated. "But we wanted to tell you, your father and I wanTed to go to Delaware for my birthday."

The boy was then wide awake, after hearing they were going to leave? They couldn't. Not after what was going on.

"What?" Alan questioned his own parents, "You can't."

"Well why not?" his father argued playfully. "Are there monsters out there?" he had no idea, about any of it.

Alan slammed his right hand into his head. Why does his dad _always_ have to tease him like that.

"Honey, if there's a reason, just tell us." the young parent stated, a show of concern plastered completely on her face.

"You just can't leave! I'm begging you! I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you guys!" the young teen finally busted out, frightening both the mom and dad. As he looked down, he walked up the stairs, slowly.

The father sighed, placing his head in his hand. "Well, I guess that cancels our trip."

"Don't worry honey." his wife replied "After what happened at school, I understand why he wants us to stay here."


	5. Chapter 5-Terror Vacation

The next morning, the blonde boy awoke from his sleep. His arms were clenching to his pillow, desperately trying to keep himself asleep. He couldn't feel his left arm. It was like it was gone.

When Alan failed his attempt to recover sleep, he raised his head, looking around. He turned to his right. Everything was normal. When he turned to his left, he saw it. He saw a blob in the shape of a dog! It was Limp, but that's his left hand, so...

He screamed. It was loud enough for his parents-no not just them, but possibly his whole neighborhood to hear. His entire left arm was gone! It was hopping on the floor.

When the dog like blob heard the boy, (keep in mind it wasn't hard to hear) he ran to him and jumped back to him, forming into his arm once more. "You shouldn't scream like that Alan," the blob stated blandly, "You nearly gave me a 'heart attack'."

"Nearly gave you a heart attack?" the human quickly responded. "You jumped off my body with no warning, remember?"

"And only for five minutes at a time, it seems." Limp explained. "That may be how long I am able to detach from you, before dying."

Alan sighed in frustration. "Good to know." he stated. He then heard the door handle move, and desperation to him it, Alan snack Limp under the covers...it didn't look so good from that angle, though.

His mother walked into the room, and at the sight she couldn't speak. Alan's left hand was tucked under the sheets, moving up and down repeatedly.

"Yeah I know mom! It's been a stressful few days, ya know?" the dirt blonde tried to keep his cool. "I just really needed to blow off some steam!"

She was at a loss for words, and only responded with a "Please clean yourself up. You have a punching bag in here ya know." and with that statement, she left, letting her son sigh in relief.

* * *

His mother stood over the counter, reading her book while her husband read the news paper.

"Alan's going through puberty." she stated, trying to keep herself from smiling. Her baby boy was growing up.

"Oh so he was," the father cleared his throat before speaking "Pealing the banana?"

At that point his wife closed her book and turned to him, giving a stern look that said ' _Now's not the time'._

* * *

 _ **5 Hours Later, After Gym Class**_

"We should kill Rylno." Alan stated to his hand, walking out the locker room. Once he got outside, he saw her. Azuma staring straight at him, no one else.

"I would be lying if I said that wouldn't be necessary, but she most likely has much more combat experience than us." Limp stated to his host, "Besides, could you kill the human child inside her?"

The infected woman walked to the boy. Her facial expression as bland as ever. "Mr. Kendrick, as you have figured out already, I have been fired from my job here."

,This statement made Alan grin. At least she can't threaten anyone here, anymore. "And I should care, why?"

"Because, after Anon's foolish decision, I fear the authorities will be onto me." Rylno replied to the partly infected. "I have decided to change my identity. I am Azuma Rylno, no more."

"Okay then." Alan muttered "What about your baby, then?

"I will give birth to it, of course." Azuma stated, making the dirt blonde sigh relief. "Then, when it becomes of age, I will commence my experiments on him."

Then he finally snapped. "How could you do that?!" he yelled out in anger. "Don't you things have any humanity?"

This question, for once, confused the infected woman. Alan knew she wasn't human, so why ask her that question? "Mr. Kendrick," she started, staring blandly at him, "What is humanity? It is a false concept to me."

The statement didn't surprise Alan or Limp, they knew her for her blandness expression and smarts, that's it. "You see, most creatures on this planet are all born with a directive." Azuma continued, "Bees have the directive to pollinate, plants have the directive to create oxygen. What are human directives?" the question left the child in silence, as he tried to figure out what exactly his goal was. "There are no human directives. They are a threat amongst all species on the food chain. You are the real virus here."

"Alan, watch out!" Limp spoke to his host as the left hand turned into its Claw form, alerting the young boy that a fight was on their hands.

Then everything stopped. The two infected stared into each other's eyes, and Azuma saw, something...inhuman. With that she's smiled. "While it is minimal, don't consider yourself a pure human anymore." She then turned, and walked away.

"What?" Alan looked at his mutated hand.

* * *

Later that day, Alan sat in the living room, facing his mother and father. "Now, I've given this some thought, and I'm not sure yet but..." The dirt blonde hesitated for a moment to finish his sentence, before finally saying, "You guys should go on your vacation."

His father's response was a sigh of relief, followed by a smile. His mother however, only looked down at the counter.

"Hey mom?" Alan asked his young mother.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked her child.

"I just think that it would...give you a breath of fresh air." the young blonde stated. "At first I thought I was gonna be lonely, but I talked to some friends. If I feel lonely, I can always just call someone over or something."

His mother then looked at him, the expression of doubt never leaving her face, but being covered by a faint smile. "Well...thanks for your approval, Mr. Fuzzy Head."

* * *

Some hours passed by. The married couple were ready to leave, and their son was ready to say goodbye.

Alan's mother walked up to hug him, as tightly as possible, memories of his childhood flooding back into her mind. She wished she never had to let go, but then the Taxi drove up to the front of their house.

"Mom, I'll be fine." the young dirt blonde assured her, "Not like anything happens here most of time anyway."

He then felt a rough hand rubbing against his head and hair. "Just promise not to burn down the house. Okay champ?"

"I won't dad." the dirt blonde promised to his father.

* * *

Days passed after his parents left for Delaware. In that time, there was no Infected activity in their area. Just normal everyday life.

Alan walked through the streets of New York, Alex seemingly sneaking behind him as quietly as she could...he spotted her in seconds.

Alan slowly turned around, smiling in the bright haze of the sun, causing her to blush, but smile back.

Down the few blocks to Alan's house, they chatted. Alan looked at his left hand almost the whole, Limp's eye staring out and behind them. Then, something or _someone_ grabbed his black and red haired friend, pulling her back into an alley way.

"Alex!" the dirt blonde yelled into the alley, before running in and stopping at five teenage men. "Wow." Alan stated. "I thought it was a pedaphile or something."

"So you're the kid my lil sis got the hots for, huh?" a man in a beaten up hoodie and red beanie walked up, slamming his fist into his palm to crack his knuckles. "You think you wouldn't be so skinny."

"So is there a reason why you grabbed my friend and dragged her here?" the dirt blonde questioned the older teen.

"Didn't I just say my sister likes you, kid?" the gangster like teen replied, pulling Alex into the scene.

"Okay then." Alan started, an eye forming in his left palm. "Don't you think your sister wouldn't like this."

Then the teen walked forward, pushing the black and red haired girl into his crowd of delinquents. He raised his knee, slamming it into Alan's stomach. Then jumped and slammed his foot into the young blonde's back.

Alan fell on his left shoulder, and grunted in pain. He saw one eye reach out to him from his shoulder, under his shirt.

"Alan, you seem to require assistance." Limp quietly stated to his host.

"Go back to sleep Limp." he replied to his infected hand. "I don't need you to end up killing them."

"Oh, are you talking to yourself now?" the young teen mocked the partly infected.

"Leave us alone, or else-" but before Alan could say anything else, blades morphed out his left hand fingers, making him stutter. "You idiot! Are you nuts?!"

"Hey!" they all diverted their attention to a feminine figure outside the alley. It was Courtney. The reason Alan was in this mess.

"Tyler, what are you doing?" the blonde female questioned the young thug, in what seemed like complete frustration.

"Wait, what?" Alan tried to process all that was going on. How did even know each other exactly? "Hold on. Are you her brother?!"

"Look who finally figured out." Courtney mocked the dirt blonde. A slight giggle in her voice. "Of course, silly." she then quickly turned to her eleged brother, her nonchalent look transforming into a look of aggression. "What were you doing with my friends?"

"We were talking." Tyler stated with a sly grin.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Hours passed after that incident, Alan walked, er...limped home, Alex holding him every step of the way. Once the two reached his house, the dirt blonde opened the door, and slowly walked to the couch, falling face first on the couch.

Alex sat down next to him, throwing an exhausted sigh into the air.

Alan slowly sat up, facing his guest with a crooked smile.

"Are you sure you're fine, Alan?" the young girl questioned her beatened friend, "I mean look at you."

Then a playful sigh escaped from the young male, "I thought I was away from all the worrying. Thanks for proving me wrong."

"Well sorry..." she replied looking at his left hand. It seemed normal enough from her perspective, but something just didn't add up. "You think your left hand would be the most messed up." she stated grabbing him by the wrist.

"Yeah...you would think..." Alan agreed with the 14 year old, a sound of fear carried in those words.

"Yeah...well guess you just care a lot about it." she smiled, staring at his other arm. "Your right hand though, it's jacked!"

"I know." the dirt blonde agreed once more with her, turning his head to the clock. It was going on 7:45 at that point.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late, you know." he stated to the young girl. "By any chance, do you wanna stay here for the night? We have plenty of extra roo-" but then he was stopped mid-sentence by her.

"N-no thanks!" Alex quickly replied. Her face quickly turning light red. "I can't exactly stay. Dad's rules."

"Okay then. I can understand that." Alan assured her. "Could I walk you home, then?" and yet again, he was greeted with another adorable melt down of sentence.

"N-no! No need! I can do it myself!" she assured him to the best of embarrassed like abilities.

* * *

And just like that, she was off running down the sidewalk, leaving the young man on the steps waving her away.

"What a shame." Limp interrupted the rather quiet air. "I was hoping see how you humans actually breed."

"Don't ruin the moment man." Alan stubbornly replied to his left hand, then quickly turned around at the sound of a feminine voice.

"Who exactly are you talking to, Fuzz?" Courtney questioned with a smug look plastered on her face.

"I guess to myself." he answered with a nervous grin.

Courtney walked over, a rather gentle smile formed on her face. She raised a hand towards Alan, and he took her hand...with his left. However something felt weird to her. Not just physically, but it seemed like something inhuman.

The young blonde stared at her. _'What was she doing?'_ he thought, before looking down at his virus. He quickly pulled away, a sheepish look on him. "Well it's getting late..." he stated, chuckling nervously.

"Um...right." the blonde female replied, rather confused, and began to slowly walk away.

* * *

Hours only passed by after that. Alan had been done his English and Geometry homework, and he spent the rest of the day sitting on his couch, watching videos and snacking on a piece of pizza he had ordered from Papa Johns. By the time he knew it, the sun had already set.

"You really shouldn't eat these kind of foods, Alan." the boy's hand stated to him. "It is not good for your diet."

"I'll go back to that die tomorrow, okay?" the dirt blonde responded in a lazy matter. Just then, they both heard a continuous thud on his drawer. It was Alan's phone. And it had an unknown number.

The left hand stretched out to grab the phone, then came back to normal length, letting Alan answer. "Hello?" he replied. There was rough panting. A groan could be heard as well. Then something was finally said.

"Alan..." the voice was familiar. He couldn't mistake it for anything else. It was his father. "Alan...are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah! Why? What happened?"

"Your mother...Miranda.." he started. Then sighed. "I think..I need to get a hospital, kid...you were right, there really were monsters out here..."

Alan then heard a thud. A look of absolute horror on his face. The phone suddenly hung up, leaving him to fear the worst. His heart began to race as the young man dropped his phone and fell to the ground.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

In the early morning, Alan was laying his head on the end of his couch, his phone still on the ground.

The dirt blonde opened his eyes, raised his head, and turned to the window, finding his left hand stretched like a noodle, staring outside.

"Alan. You're finally awake." Limp greeted his host, just as bland as ever.

"Wait, so..." the partly infected asked his hand. A look of doubt in his voice.

"If you are going to ask about that phone call you received. It was real. Everything said about it.

"But..." he layed back down. His eyes swelling with tears. "Dad...he..."

"Alan!" Limp started, moving back to normal length. "I sense my kind."

At that moment, the dirt blonde got onto his feet, wiping the tears from his face. He walked down from his room to the kitchen

"What are you doing, Alan?" his left hand questioned, his host digging through a cabinet. When he stopped, he pulled out a butcher knife, and turned to his virus.

"I'm not standing by for this!" he stated, slight anger trapped in his voice. "I don't care what happens! It's dead!"

They slowly walked down the hall to the door.

"It stopped at the door." Limp stated to him.

Then the door creaked open. Alan stepped back, confused, for he had locked the door when he got home, he was sure of it. His face, made of aggression, turned into a look of joy, as he saw a figure walk in. It was his mother, with a rather blunt expression on her face.

"Mom...you're okay..." Alan said cheerfully to her. But there was no reaction from her. Almost as if she wasn't alive.

"Alan, that's not your mother." Limp stated to his host.

"What? Yes she is, see?" the dirt blonde replied in a stutter.

"She's been taken over by the virus." the alienated limb continued.

"No she's not. She's my mother! She's fine." the teen yelled to his hand, tears starting to fill in his eyes. "Mom, it's me, your son..." he started to smile, in the hopes that somehow, Limp was wrong...but he wasn't.

In the blink of an eye, Alan was struck through the chest by a blade, coming straight from the back of the woman.

The dirt blonde teen looked down at the punctured area as the blade was ripped out, leaving his shirt to soak in blood. He then looked up, blood escaping his mouth along with tears coming from his eyes, as he struggle to speak...

"Mom..."


End file.
